Vault 8166 rumor
Author's Note: A wiki dedicated to this myth has been created https://vaultpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Vaultpedia_Wiki The First Mention of Vault 8166. On November 15, 2016, an anonymous user created a new thread on the Roblox Talk sub-forum. This user was claiming to have accidentally gotten into this "Unknown place", while testing out a teleporter for a game. The thread was a brief summary of how "Evil is operating behind our eyes", and that there is a place where dangerous people are gaining access to user profiles and other information as we speak. This secret place was referred to as "Vault 8166". A few hours after the thread was posted, word went out. Mysteriously, the thread was nowhere to be found, along with the user who posted it. The thread may have been taken off by the Roblox moderators., if not, something else was at work, and it wanted it gone. People have thought that this forum post was the final message sent by one of the users in the footage above before they got captured after one of the users found out that the footage was taken 2 minutes after the forum post was posted, this was proven by using the Wayback Machine. Two Users Attacked by an Unknown Figure Recently, a user-submitted footage of what seems to be a hallway of Vault 8166. The time and date this was recorded are taken on November 15, 2016, the very same date as the forum post. It starts out with a hallway full of computers with switching screens that resemble codes. It also contains red flashing lights, a strange white room at the end, and a poster containing a skeleton, saying, "Warning, we are watching you". Two Robloxians, both of which resemble a common exploiter avatar, walk into the middle of the hallway. One of them is fully the color black, has a particle emitter and red fire, and his name is known as BoomBlox555, The other is just colored red on the head, and black on the torso. However, neither of the nametags are visible. They stop and take a look around, and out of nowhere, a strange, skinny, figurewith large legs comes out from behind and starts running at them while waving its arms. Both characters start panicking. Right when the figure reached them, the video suddenly blacks out. While the figure in the video can't be easily identified, we can see that its face was blurred out. Server Room Footage On March 25, 2018, A video on what appears to be a server room located inside of Vault 8166, it lasts around 6 seconds, the server ranks inside this room are beeping noises, along with a rotating fan inside the vent shaft. It is still unknown how this video has surfaced, the room has a blue tint to it, there are around 6 server ranks seen in this short clip, and there is a light above the ceiling, On further inspection, the clip was uploaded by BoomBlox555, the very same person who was in the other footage. It was likely that he took this footage while inside the vault. It is still unknown how BoomBlox555 and an unknown player got there in the first place, but it was likely a broken teleporter that sent them both to this game. Corrupted Cave Footage On May 11, 2018, A video has surfaced again by the same channel who uploaded the Server Room footage back in March, It is a video on what appears to be an underground area of the vault. There seems to be a broken window leading into an area of the vault. The video footage has been recorded by a security camera due to the footage moving left and right, after a few seconds, the camera gets corrupted, and the video gets fuzzier, the camera is now pointing at the ground. After a few seconds, the camera goes back up, then the footage gets corrupted again, causing the video to end, some people say that there was a player found in this footage, proven with screenshots. The Two Live Streams